En el despacho de Juan
by amsp14
Summary: Corazón Salvaje. Juan del Diablo conversa en su despacho con su amigo y mentor Noel Mancera acerca de una mujer.


_**Advertencia**: Este escrito fue elaborado sin fines de lucro, ninguno de los personajes presentes o mencionados me pertenecen, fueron creados por Caridad Bravo Adams y modificados en las distintas adaptaciones realizadas para sus puestas en cine y televisión. La historia está basada en los personajes de la tercera versión de la telenovela (Televisa, 1993): Juan del Diablo (Eduardo Palomo), Mónica de Altamira (Edith González), Noel Mancera (Enrique Lizalde) y muchos otros._

_Este relato fue publicado por mí anteriormente en el Foro Internacional de Corazón Salvaje (también "La escuela de Mónica"...), pero fue editado para su publicación en fanfiction._

_Este fic es una escena perdida de la telenovela Corazón Salvaje, se ubica en la época en la que Juan del Diablo es el administrador de Campo Real y aún no ha encontrado a sus amigos el Tuerto y Serafín. Específicamente la noche que regresa Noel Mancera con la información acerca de los presos que trabajan en la hacienda._

_Espero que les guste... es un_ **one - shoot**_. Los guiones indican diálogo y las cursivas pensamientos o ideas._

**

* * *

**

**En el despacho de Juan…**

Don Noel se había sentado frente a él y sonreía como solo lo hace el conocedor de un secreto. Juan estaba de pie al lado de su escritorio y percibía la ansiedad del notario que lo acompañaba. Decidió ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad lo empujaba, cada segundo con más fuerza, a preguntarle a don Noel acerca del por qué de las miradas que le dirigía esa noche. Para evitar la tentación de hablar, tomo en sus manos uno de los papeles del cartapacio que le había entregado el notario minutos antes.

Esa noche, don Noel había regresado a Campo Real con la información acerca de los reos que trabajan en la hacienda. Como de costumbre, el notario había compartido la mesa con los dueños de casa y, obviamente, con los invitados y el nuevo administrador.

Había sido gracioso para él ver a Alberto de la Cerna hacer intentos de llevar la conversación por temas frívolos, notar como solo Aimeé los secundaba, y ver tanto a Juan como a Mónica ignorar tales ideas y regresar a cosas mucho más interesantes.

En un par de ocasiones, en las cuales Mónica había hablado vehementemente acerca de alguna de sus ideas, había notado la mirada que el joven marino le dirigía a la chica… profunda, interesada, atenta. Probablemente no era una reacción conciente, pero era obvio que la mujer ejercía un gran poder de atracción sobre el antiguo pirata.

No podía asegurar que al administrador de Campo Real le interesara la chica de manera romántica, pero era evidente que lo sorprendía constantemente y que estaba dispuesto a tener la paciencia necesaria para descubrir las interesantes ideas que rondaban la rubia cabeza.

– ¿Lo va a decir ya o tendré que seguir esperando? –soltó de pronto Juan al ver a su amigo sumido en sus ideas.

– Quitas todo el morbo a la situación –dijo el hombre dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo.

Juan sonrió a su vez y se sentó en el borde del escritorio del pequeño despacho quedando exactamente frente a su amigo y mentor.

Había dejado sobre ese mueble el papel que tenía previamente en sus manos y ahora cruzaba los brazos esperando a que el abogado se decidiera a sacarlo de la duda en la que se encontraba.

– Es una mujer inteligente –dijo esperando la reacción del joven que tenía en frente.

– ¿Mujer inteligente? –repitió fingiendo no comprender– No estará hablando de Aimeé… –añadió endureciendo el rostro.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió el notario perdiendo la sonrisa y la paciencia, lo cual provocó una leve sonrisa en el marino que lo observaba.

El hombre se había levantado y miraba a Juan de manera muy atenta.

– Sabes a quién me refiero… –como Juan no contestaba, añadió– hablo de Mónica… es muy inteligente, ¿no crees?

Juan se enderezo un poco y se acercó a servir unas copas.

– Sí, lo es –afirmó sin mirar a su amigo– además de insistente.

– Lo dices por su afán en que te vayas. No creerás que desea que caiga lodo sobre ella y su familia. Sabes que intenta hacer que las cosas no empeoren… –dijo en tono conciliador.

– No ha vuelto a insistir en que me vaya –aclaró el administrador– parece haber aceptado que me quede aquí…

Don Noel sabía que la chica nunca cejaba en sus intentos, pero no quiso seguir por allí. Él había percibido miradas muy intensas de Juan hacia Mónica y también (durante un instante nada más) un ligero sonrojo de la exnovicia al sentirse observada… nada iba a impedir al notario que se adentrara en lo que sucedía.

– Tiene ideas firmes y las defiende –siguió comentando tranquilamente mientras Juan regresaba con un par de copas servidas y le entregaba una– …**como tú**… –afirmó al momento de tener a Juan frente a frente.

Juan lo miró atentamente, dio un paso atrás, sonrió de medio lado y se irguió en toda su altura antes de responder.

– No creo que a la señorita de Altamira le agrade que la comparen conmigo… un pobre marinero…

– Sabes que esa chica no tiene ese tipo de prejuicios –aclaró probando su bebida, luego añadió volviendo a sentarse– …lo ha demostrado.

– ¿Sí? –dijo poniendo toda su atención en el viejo notario– ¿cuándo?

Don Noel se felicitó en silencio, hacía días que quería ver la reacción de su joven amigo ante lo que iba a contarle, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta ese momento.

– La noche de tu llegada… –dijo volviendo a acercar la copa a sus labios.

Ahora tenía la completa atención de Juan del Diablo. El muchacho lo miraba atentamente y el contenido de su copa peligraba con caer al piso debido al descuido en que el joven lo tenía.

– ¿Recuerdas la primera comida con los Alcázar y Valle, el día de tu llegada a la hacienda?

Juan lo recordaba perfectamente, Alberto de la Cerna había monopolizado la conversación, como hacía siempre que tenía oportunidad. Esa vez habló de las diferencias entre las personas adineradas o de "buena familia" y los pobres que no tenían muchas oportunidades de cambiar su forma de vida; se había atrevido a afirmar que "…_en este mundo cada quién obtiene lo que se merece_".

Él había tenido ganas de golpearlo.

Ese día, sumada a su decepción, su furia y su deseo de venganza por lo sucedido con la boda de Aimeé, había tenido que agregar las impertinentes palabras del vividor amigo de su medio hermano, ¿quién se creía para opinar de esa manera?, más aún ¿para mostrar "condescendencia" y preguntarle su opinión?

Esa noche Juan había contenido, a duras penas, los insultos que se le atoraban en la garganta y los golpes que se hacían presentes en sus puños y había preferido dejar la mesa lo más pronto posible.

– Sí, la recuerdo… –dijo seriamente, cruzando otra vez sus brazos y regresando al borde de su escritorio– supongo que hubo algo más después de que me fui…

– Así es –dijo el notario ubicándose frente al joven con una sonrisa aflorando en su boca– si te hubieras quedado cerca, habrías escuchado un intercambio de ideas muy interesante entre ese Alberto y la señorita Mónica…

– ¿Sí? –dijo aparentando incredulidad, pero consciente de que la chica era capaz de eso y de mucho más– ¿no querrá decir que salió en mi defensa? –comentó intentando dar un tono burlón a su voz.

– Bueno, no exactamente, pero algo así –dijo retomando su trago– de la Cerna indicó que Andrés tenía la culpa del "mal momento" por que nos había obligado a compartir la mesa contigo… dio a entender que era una especie de suplicio tener que incluirte en las comidas. Debiste ver a Mónica apretar los labios y dejar sus cubiertos sobre la mesa… le dejó muy claro que él te había insultado primero… ¡Debiste ver a su madre intentando callarla! –agregó con una sonrisa que le evocaba el momento.

– Y por supuesto no pudo hacerlo –agregó el administrador con la mirada perdida imaginando la escena, después de unos instantes agregó más para sí que para el notario– es difícil conseguir que lo haga…

– Sí, esa chica no es fácil de dominar –concedió el notario– pero de la Cerna cometió el error de creer que la chica se reprimiría y pidió escuchar el resto del alegato…

Juan volvió a poner toda su atención sobre el abogado y escuchó con atención.

– Mónica indicó sin problema que hay muchas personas que tienen todo en este mundo sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo… la cara de de la Cerna era todo un poema…

Juan no dijo ni media palabra… estaba seguro de que le habría gustado estar allí para ver como la dulce jovencita ponía en su lugar al gran amigo de Andrés. Podía imaginar perfectamente su porte, su tono de voz y sus gestos al ubicar a Alberto en su sitio y dejar claras sus ideas.

Mientras acercaba a su boca el último sorbo de su trago pensó "_esa pasión es lo que más me gusta de ella_". Pero al percatarse de la idea que rondaba su mente, la copa y el resto de su trago fueron abandonados en el escritorio.

Para don Noel el gesto de Juan y el destino de su copa no pasaron desapercibidos. Así pues, había logrado su meta… ahora estaba seguro de que a Juan no le era indiferente la condesita y, en silencio, se dirigió a la puerta y dejó al administrador sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que les agradara el fic..._

_Ana María_


End file.
